Lire Percy Jackson le voleur de foudre
by Fan-de-Sciences-Fictions
Summary: J'ai décidé d'écrire l'histoire de Percy Jackson du point de vue du film car je trouve qu'il y a en a très très peu ! Et en quelques chapitres en espérant que vous aimerez. Les dieux reçoivent le livre du point de vue du film deux ans avant qu'il n'est lieu et alors qu'ils sont tous rassemblés. Bonne Lecture !
1. Chapitre 1 le vol du boulon de foudre

Lire Percy Jackson le voleur de foudre

Disclaimer : le film de Percy Jackson ne m'appartient pas il est l'oeuvre de Chris Columbus même si celui-ci est adapté de la série Percy Jackson de Rick Riordan

Présentation de l'histoire : J'ai décidé d'écrire cette histoire car j'adore le film de Percy Jackson le voleur de foudre et je trouve qu'il y a très très peu d'histoire qui raconte cette histoire du point de vue du film, on trouve plus d'histoire du point du vue du livre que je n'aime pas beaucoup ! Je préfère très largement le film au livre écrit par Rick Riordan !

* * *

L'histoire se passera deux ans avant le début du film, tous les dieux sont présents dans la salle de réunion, quand apparaît soudainement un livre sur le sol avec une lettre. J'espère que vous aimerez l'histoire ! Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Langage ce qui est en italique est ce qui se passe et se dit dans le film. Et quand ce n'est pas en italique c'est ce que disent ou pensent les dieux en lisant le livre du point de vue du film de Percy Jackson

* * *

Prologue

PDV Externe

Tous les dieux et déesses étaient actuellement présents dans la salle du trône-y compris Hadès- en train de se disputer comme d'habitude quand soudain une lumière vive apparut dans la salle faisant taire tout le monde et aveuglant légèrement les Olympiens qui se protégèrent les yeux, et quand la lumière disparut tous virent un livre sur le sol avec une lettre à l'attention des Olympiens. La déesse Athéna prit la lettre et la lit à voix haute pour que tout le monde puissent savoir ce que celle-ci disait.

\- Chers Olympiens,

Je vous envoie ce livre pour que vous connaissiez les évènements tragiques qui seront sur le point de se produire dans deux ans en espérant que grâce à cela vous aurez le temps de vous préparez à la guerre qui approche chaque jour un peu plus et que vous pourrez limiter les dégâts que vos comportements vont causer dans le futur et apporter les modifications nécessaires qui vous feront éviter que le nombre de vos ennemis n'augmentent pas et qui ne causera pas votre chute mortel et qui par conséquent risque de plonger le monde dans le chaos ! Dès que vous aurez fini ce livre un autre apparaîtra et il faudra le lire aussi,

Bien à vous et Bonne Lecture

Fan-de-Sciences-Fictions

\- Et bien voilà une lettre bien mystérieuse et un peu cryptique, mais lisons ce livre vu que c'est nécessaire, dit Hermès

\- Qui commence ? Demanda Appolon

\- Je vais le faire, dit Athéna avant de prendre le livre.

Quand elle prit le livre pour lire le titre de couverture elle fut stupéfaite et dû le relire mentalement pour être sûre qu'elle halucinait pas et quand elle vit que le titre était bien le même, elle haleta sous le choc !

\- Quoi qui y a t-il Athéna ? Demanda Zeus inquiet

\- Vous allez pas aimer ça père, je ne sais pas qui est assez fou pour faire ça, mais il manque clairement une case à celui qui va essayer de faire ça, répondit Athéna

\- Faire quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je ne vais pas aimer ? Demanda Zeus encore plus inquiet

\- Vous verrez, mais gardez un esprit ouvert peut être qu'il y a une erreur quelque part on ne sait jamais, dit Athéna elle-même un peu inquiète

\- Bien mais j'attends toujours une réponse, dit Zeus cette fois-ci agacé

\- Et vous l'aurez père promis, dit Athéna avant de commencer à lire le livre.

\- Percy Jackson le voleur de foudre, dit Athéna en lisant et tout le monde haleta à ces mots

\- QUOI ? S'écria Zeus en colère

\- Père souvenez-vous de ce que vous a dit Athéna, dit calmement Arès

\- C'est vrai pardon Athéna continue je te prie, dit Zeus un peu plus calme mais toujours en colère

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le vol du boulon de foudre

PDV Externe

\- Chapitre 1, le vol du boulon de foudre, dit Athéna. _Des éclairs se faisaient entendre dans le ciel nuageux pendant quelques secondes avant que le bruit cessa tout aussi rapidement, en redescendant vers la terre ferme on pouvait voir qu'il faisait nuit noir ainsi qu'un parc d'attraction avec plusieurs manèges près d'une plage sur le côté gauche éclairée par plusieurs lampadaires et sur le côté droit du parc on pouvait voir une route éclairer circulant dans les deux sens et où circulation était fluide, quand regardant du côté de la mer on put voir celle-ci bouger augmentant légèrement et un homme immense en sortit celui-ci avait une expression revêche et dans sa main gauche se trouver son trident en se dirigeant vers la partie où se trouver le sable l'homme gigantesque passa devant un vieil homme qui pêchait celui-ci regarda l'homme gigantesque stupéfait et il en fut tellement choqué qu'il en lâcha sa canne à pêche_ , dit Athéna

\- Ben il faut dire aussi que c'est pas tous les jours que des mortels nous voit dans notre vrai taille, dit Arès amusé avant d'ajouté. Et oncle Poséidon à presque toujours l'air revêche !

\- C'est pas vrai, dit Poséidon

\- Si c'est vrai, dit Arès

\- Ca suffit, dit Zeus à l'attention de Poséidon et Arès. Continue Athéna, dit Zeus à l'intention de sa fille

\- Bien père, dit Athéna. _L'homme gigantesque finit par enjamber la rambarde du pont et marcha sur le trottoir et de l'eau retourner dans la mer au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait tout en rétrécissant jusqu'à avoir une taille humaine normal, il marcha un moment avec des habits des plus simples et passe partout jusqu'à qu'il arriva à la rue perpendiculaire d'un immense batiment qui se trouvait être l'Empire State Building. Il traversa prudemment la rue en se dirigeant vers cet imposant batiment. Il réapparut plusieurs minutes plus tard au sommet de l'Empire State Building et marcha vers un homme se trouvant près des grillages, celui-ci était de dos et portait une long manteau noir. Le premier s'adressa alors à l'homme dont-il ne voyait que le dos._

 _\- Zeus, dit le premier homme en s'avançant vers lui, le dénommé Zeus se retourna à moitié étant ainsi de profil et le premier homme s'avanca jusqu'à qu'il fut face à Zeus_

 _\- Poséidon, dit Zeus préoccupé_

 _\- Ca fait bien longtemps, dit Poséidon en acquiesçant de la tête_

 _\- Que vois-tu ? Demanda Zeus en regardant le ciel_

 _Poséidon le regarda un instant avant de regarder attentivement le ciel avant de répondre._

 _\- De gros nuages d'orages_

 _\- Mais pas d'éclairs, rajouta Zeus_

 _Poséidon regarda aussitôt Zeus préoccupé lui aussi et également avec une expression interrogative_.

 _\- On l'a volé, dit Zeus en regardant Poséidon avant de marcher dans l'autre sens_

 _\- Quoi ? Tu crois que je l'ai pris ? Demanda Poséidon avant de le rejoindre. La toute-puissance t'a aveuglé mon frère. Nous n'avons pas le droit de nous volé nos pouvoirs, ajouta Poséidon_

 _\- Mais nos enfants en ont le droit, répliqua Zeus_

 _\- Tu accuses mon fils ? Dit Poséidon en colère. Je ne l'ai même pas revu depuis le temps où il était bébé, il ne me connaît même pas il ne sait même pas qui il est et ça c'est à cause de toi, dit Poséidon en essayant de contrôler sa fureur_

 _\- Si ton fils est le voleur je l'enverrai dans les profondeurs des Enfers, dit Zeus lui aussi en colère_

 _Ce fut les paroles de trop, Poséidon craqua et attaqua Zeus en le plaquant contre les grillages en fer._

 _\- Si tu oses toucher à mon fils, tu livreras le plus dur combat de ta vie ! Dit Poséidon vraiment furieux cette fois-ci_

\- Oh, oh ! Dit Arès amusé. Alors c'est la guerre qui se prépare ? En effet il faut se préparer aux répercutions alors !

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agit de cette guerre là dont nous parler la personne qui nous a envoyé ce livre, ça doit être une autre bien plus mortel encore, dit Artémis

\- Je le pense aussi mais maintenant puis-je continuer à lire ? Demanda Athéna

\- Si, il te vient à l'idée de blesser mon fils de quelques façons que ce soit tu vas le regretter très cher mon frère ! Dit Poséidon. Je suis d'accord avec ma version du livre blesse-le et tu auras droit à la guerre ! L'avertit Poséidon

Zeus hocha la tête compréhensif avant de faire signe à Athéna de reprendre la lecture

 _Zeus se défit de Poséidon avant de lui parler._

 _\- Il doit me rendre l'éclair au plus tard dans 14 jours avant minuit au solstice d'été, dit Zeus avant de se diriger vers une vieille porte condamnée._

 _Poséidon essaya tant bien que mal de se retenir exploser, on pouvait très clairement voir une grosse veine sur sa trempe signe de au combien il était furieux quand Zeus se retourna vers lui._

 _\- Sinon ce sera la guerre, dit Zeus avant de faire un geste brusque en direction de la porte condamnée qui explosa en plusieurs morceaux et on pû voir une lumière d'un blanc éclatant au niveau de la porte._

 _Les deux frères se regardèrent une dernière fois intensément avant que Zeus ne descende les marches et passe à travers la lumière de la porte, quand ce fut fait la porte se recolla aussitôt d'elle-même de manière intact comme si Zeus l'avait jamais faites explosée !_ Lu Athéna avant de tourner la page.

 _Ailleurs complètement inconscient du drame qui se dérouler un jeune adolescent était assis dans l'eau d'une piscine, souriant le visage calme et détendu, celui-ci avait l'air légèrement pensif, il resta encore un moment dans cette position avant de remonter à la surface._

 _\- Et il est vivant, dit une jeune voix masculine en applaudissant et en riant légèrement_

 _Le jeune adolescent dans l'eau se dirigea vers le jeune qui venait d'applaudir en crôle et il fut en deux trois crôle proche du jeune homme qui l'avait applaudit, celui-ci était mate de peau et posséder des cheveux africains mi-long noir qui s'arrêtait à la nuque, on pouvait voir que celui-ci était clairement un adolescent. Quand le jeune homme dans l'eau fut proche de lui, il s'exclama_

 _\- Percy Jackson est une vraie bête ! Ouais mec ! T'es une bête ! Tape la ! Dit le jeune homme mate de peau_

 _Le dénommé Percy Jackson tapa dans la main de son ami avant de l'interroger_

 _\- J'ai tenu combien de temps ?_

 _\- Sept minutes, dit son ami_

 _\- Sept minutes ? Répéta Percy surpris_

 _\- Hum,hum ! Dit son ami avant d'ajouté. C'est dingue mec ! C'est fabulueux ! Comment tu fais ? Demanda ensuite son ami en lui tendant une serviette que Percy pris pour se secher_

 _\- J'aime bien être dans l'eau, dit Percy en passant sa serviette dans ses cheveux avant d'ajouté. C'est le seul endroit où je peux réfléchir ! Dit-il en regardant son ami_

 _\- Hum,hum ! Dit son ami en ayant un léger sourire, Percy le regarda avec un léger sourire et avec un très léger regard d'interrogation._

 _Un peu plus tard au lycée de Yancy Académie Percy et son ami marchèrent dans le hall du lycée quand Percy s'exprima._

 _\- J'aimerai mieux passer toute la journée sous l'eau que dans ce bahut, dit Percy en regardant les élèves_

 _\- Tu as raison, dit son ami avec des bequilles, c'est pas trop l'ambiance High School Musical ici ! Dit son ami et aussitôt qu'il fut passer deux élèves se battèrent derrière lui, l'un plaquant l'autre contre le mur puis l'autre riposta en le cognant dans les casiers à l'opposé du mur avant que les professeurs n'interviennent pour les séparer._

 _Percy et son ami entendirent les professeurs dirent aux deux élèves concernés "Ca suffit maintenant"._

 _\- Regarde ça ! Dit l'ami de Percy en regardant en arrière alors que les deux surveillants avaient du mal à maintenir les deux étudiants pour éviter qu'ils se battent à nouveaux,_ lu Athéna

\- Ca c'est typique des garçons de se battre sans arrêt ! Dit Artémis avec mépris

Athéna soupira exaspérer avant de reprendre sa lecture.

 _\- Et tous les jours c'est la même chose, dit l'ami de Percy et celui fit une moue exaspérer._

 _Percy et son ami se dirigèrent ensuite vers leur salle de classe et quand tout les élèvent furent installés, leur professeur écrivit une phrase d'Othello avant de se retourner pour leur faire face et se présenter,_ lu Athéna

 _\- Bonjour à tous, je suis Mme Dodds votre professeur d'anglais remplaçante, dit celle-ci. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce que essayer de faire comprendre Shakespeare dans cette réplique tirer d'Othello ? Demanda Mme Dodds_

 _Deux élèves levèrent la main à sa question, la professeur regarda la classe avant de s'exprimer._

 _\- Percy Jackson ? Demanda-t-elle_

 _Les élèvent baissèrent leurs mains et Percy essaya de lire la phrase au tableau mais les lettres n'arrêtèrent pas de bouger._

 _\- Alors ? Demanda Mme Dodds attendant la réponse_

 _\- Je suis désolé je sais pas, dit Percy à la fois déçu et ennuyé_

 _\- Quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda Mme Dodds_

 _A la fin de journée scolaire Percy rentra chez lui, abattu et dès qu'il passa la porte de l'immeuble, il s'exclama._

 _\- Salut maman c'est moi !_

 _\- Je suis à l'étage mon chéri ! S'exclama sa mère d'en haut_

 _\- Salut maman, dit Percy dès qu'il fut dans l'appartement et en face de sa mère, où il posa son sac de cours sur la chaise avant de se diriger vers elle_

 _\- Comment ça a été au lycée ? Demanda-t-elle_

 _\- Comme d'habitude, dit Percy en embrassant sa mère qui était en train de repasser. Je crois que ma...dyslexie est en train de s'aggraver ! Rajouta Percy_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? Demanda sa mère soucieuse_

 _\- Je sais pas c'est peut être lié à mon hyperactivité. Je croyais que ce lycée était censé améliorer les choses, dit Percy en regardant sa mère_

 _\- Percy je sais combien c'est difficile pour toi, dit sa mère. Mais un jour tout ça prendra un sens pour toi ! Dit-elle sûre d'elle avant de continuer à repasser_

 _\- Vraiment ? Demanda Percy. Quand ça ? Hum ! Ce soir ? Demain ? Quand ? Questionna Percy quand soudain le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme ce fit entendre_

 _\- Femme ! Dit une voix d'homme avant d'arriver dans le salon et de s'asseoir sur une chaise_

 _\- Salut Gaby ! Dit la mère de Percy_

 _\- Où est ma bière ? Demanda Gaby_

 _\- Dans le frigo, répondit la mère de Percy avec un sourire_

 _\- Et alors elle va s'envoler comme par magie hors du frigo et atterir dans ma main ? Demanda Gaby_

 _Percy fit une moue mi-amusé, mi-ironique en haussant les épaules et en levant ses deux paumes de mains vers le plafond comme si la question de Gaby était idiote et où la réponse était simple. Percy le regarda rapidement l'air de dire "Va la prendre toi-même ta bière au lieu d'embêter ma mère". Sa mère le dépassa pour aller chercher la bière de Gaby quand celui-ci s'exclama_

 _\- Grouille-toi ! Dit-il en la frappa sur les fesses_

\- PARDON ?! S'exclamèrent toutes les femmes outragées -même Athéna- en plus de Poséidon

\- Il devrait lui montrer plus de respect cet imbécile, dit Poséidon en colère

\- Elle n'a pas à être à son service ! Dit Aphrodite, elle aussi en colère

\- Les hommes de nos jours ils n'ont plus aucune manières, dit Artémis furieuse

\- Ce n'est pas vrai Artémis certains hommes ont encore des bonnes manières mais ils sont plus rares ou déjà en couple, dit Héra à Artémis. Continu Athéna s'il te plaît, dit Héra à Athéna

\- Très bien, Dit Athéna mais vu que ce chapitre est long, je suppose que tous les autres le seront aussi alors, il serai mieux que au moins deux personnes se partage le chapitre comme ça la plupart d'entre nous aurons lu le livre, dit Athéna

\- Très bien, dit Héra. Tout le monde est d'accord ? Demanda ensuite Héra aux autres Olympiens dans la salle et tous hochèrent la tête en accord. Continue Athéna, dit-elle à sa fille

 _\- Bon sang Gaby ! T'es obligé de faire ça ici ? Demanda Percy agacé et dégouté. C'est dégoûtant ! On est dans une cuisine ! Lui fit remarquer Percy alors que sa mère ouvrait la bière de Gaby et la posa sur la table à côté de lui, et il l'a pris._

 _\- Un vrai prince charmant que tu as là, vraiment ! Dit Percy ironique à sa mère quand elle passa devant lui_

 _Quand à Gaby il but une gorgée de sa bière avant que Percy s'adresse à nouveau à lui._

 _\- Un peu de respect Gaby ! D'accord ? C'est ma mère qui est là ! Lui dit Percy, Gaby se leva dans un soupir avec sa bière et se dirigea vers lui, avant de mettre sa main à côté de la tête de Percy avant de prendre une poignée des cheveux de Percy pour lui soulever légèrement la tête et de s'approcher un peu plus de lui avant de lui parler_

 _\- Ici c'est ma maison, c'est à toi de me respecter ! Lui dit Gaby avant de s'écarter et de s'éloigner dans l'autre sens avec toujours sa bière à la main_

 _\- Oh c'est pas vrai, dit Percy dégoûté. Pourquoi tu restes avec ce porc ? Il pue comme un égout. Il dort tous les jours jusqu'à midi et il est pas fichu de garder un emploi. Pourquoi tu restes avec lui ? Exclama Percy_

 _Sa mère acquiesça faiblement de la tête avant de le regarder avec tristesse._

 _\- Il a été bon pour nous Percy, d'une manière que tu ne peux pas comprendre, dit-elle_

 _\- T'as raison, je ne comprends pas. Je pige pas ! Dit Percy avant d'aller sur le balcon pour se calmer._

\- Visiblement les problèmes de contrôles d'émotions sont les mêmes de père en fils ! Dit Arès amusé

\- Tais toi Arès ! Dit Athéna. On se rapproche de la fin du chapitre, les renseigna-t-elle avant de reprendre la lecture.

 _Un nouveau jour se levait en ville et aujourd'hui la classe de Percy visiter un musée, il venait d'arrivé au niveau de l'entrée du musée quand il entendit une fois dans sa tête lui dire " Tiens-toi prêt Percy car tout va bientôt changer Percy. Tout va bientôt changer" Percy ne compris pas ce que voulait dire la voix quand il regarda la rue derrière lui et vit un homme avec une moustache et une légère barbe rousse le regarder, ou plutôt il cru le voir car aussitôt que le bus passa devant sa position lui bloquant la vue pendant deux secondes il ne fut plus là quand le car continuait à avancer._

 _Sa classe et lui étaient actuellement dans une salle de musée avec deux professeurs dont l'un d'eux était Mme Dodds, quand le second professeur commença à parler._

 _\- Il y a 12 dieux de l'Olympe, les trois plus grands sont frères : Zeus, Poséidon et Hadès. Dit le professeur sur son fauteuil roulant. Ils sont parvenus au pouvoir en renversant leur père Cronos, dit le professeur en leur désignant une image derrière eux représentant la scène. Ils l'ont découpé en petits morceaux._

 _Percy ennuyé par cette visite au musée avait les écouteurs aux oreilles tandis que Mme Dodds le regardait d'un air désapprobateur, le second professeur lui continua sa présentation._

 _\- Depuis lors ces trois dieux sont toujours restés rivaux, toujours à se disputer et à brandir des menaces de guerre. Dit le professeur ennuyé comme s'il était las de tous ça. A plusieurs occasions ils sont descendus sur la terre et ils ont...Comment je vais dire ça ? Se demanda-t-il_

 _\- Flirté ! Proposa l'ami de Percy en regardant brièvement Percy et en étant toujours sur ses bequilles, sa proposition provoqua des rires des élèves de la classe_

 _\- Ils ont flirté avec des mortelles, acquiesça le professeur faisant ainsi légèrement sourire Percy. Les enfants nés de cette union étaient à moitié-dieux et moitié-humains. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire comment on les appelait ? Demanda ensuite le professeur. Percy ? Demanda le professeur_

 _\- Percy, appela son ami en chuchotant et en lui donnant un léger coup de coude alors que Mme Dodds le regarder toujours de travers dans son dos_

 _\- Oh pardon, quoi ? Quoi, Mr Brunner ? Demanda Percy en enlevant ses écouteurs_

 _\- Quel est le nom exact de la progéniture d'une humaine et d'un dieux ? Demanda Mr Brunner en avançant son fauteuil électrique vers lui et en le regardant avec sérieux_

 _\- Un demi-dieu, répondit Percy_

 _\- Absolument, dit Mr Brunner. Et beaucoup d'entre eux sont devenus des héros. Comme hercule et Achille. Tu peux en citer un autre ? Demanda à nouveau Mr Brunner à Percy_

 _Percy secoua négativement la tête et haussa légèrement les épaules._

 _\- Je vais te mettre sur la voie, dit Mr Brunner. Vous avez quelque chose en commun, dit-il alors que son ami le regarda à nouveau avec son regard "savant"_

 _Percy regarda le dessus d'une gravure en pierre avec une incitation indiquant ce que représenter le dessin en dessous. Percy vit les lettres bougeaient et cette fois-ci il pû lire correctement la phrase qui disait " Perseus combattant un monstre marin"_

 _\- Percy...Murmura-t-il doucement à lui même. Persée ? Dit Percy_

 _Le professeur hocha la tête en accord avant de le dire verbalement._

 _\- Exact ! Dit Mr Brunner avant de faire bouger son fauteuil roulant et de continuer son récit. Maintenant ici nous avons une représentation d'Hercule combattant le Lion de Némée. Hercule a tué la bête à mains nues et il en a pris la peau en guise de trophée, expliqua le professeur Mr Brunner avec toute sa classe derrière lui regardant la représentation avec Percy tout au fond_

 _\- Percy ? Dit Mme Dodds_

 _\- Oui Mme Dodds ? Dit Percy_

 _\- Il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle_

 _\- D'accord, dit Percy ne comprenant pas quel était le souci_

 _\- Les 11 travaux suivants allaient être de plus en plus difficiles, dit Mr Brunner alors que Percy s'éloigner de la salle avec Mme Dodds mais Percy pouvait néanmoins l'entendre dire que Hercule allait avoir besoin de 3 mois pour les accomplir, avant que Mme Dodds ouvre la porte d'une autre salle._

 _Une fois à l'intérieur Percy avança de quelques pas avec Mme Dodds derrière son dos quand il la questionna._

 _\- Alors j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Demanda Percy et en se retournant il vit qu'elle avait disparu. Mme Dodds ? Oh hé ?_

 _\- Où est-il ? Dit une voix très rauque_

 _Quand Percy leva la tête vers cette voix, il vit Mme Dodds tout en haut d'une échelle de chantier_

 _\- Co...Comment vous êtes arrivée là-haut ? Demanda Percy stupéfait_

 _Apparement celle-ci ne dû pas apprécier ça question car elle explosa ses vêtements et se transforma en une créature aillée avec des dents pointues et un visage ridée avant de plonger vers lui, il courut aussitôt avant de plonger sur le sol et elle passa au-dessus de lui avant de s'installer sur un pilier._

 _\- C'est toi qui a volé l'éclair ! Dit-elle_

 _\- Je sais pas de quoi vous parlez ! Dit Percy_

 _\- Donne-le-moi ! Dit-elle en pongeant à nouveau vers lui et de l'attraper cette fois-ci par les épaules avec ses pattes en forme de griffes avant de prendre de la hauteur allant presque jusqu'à plafond avec lui dans ses griffes. Donne-le-moi ! Ou je t'arrache le coeur avec les dents ! Dit-elle à Percy_

 _\- Percy ! S'exclama son ami en ouvrant la porte de la salle à la volée avec Mr Brunner derrière lui, Percy le regarda ainsi que la créature furieuse_

 _\- Lâche-le ! Dit Mr Brunner_

 _\- Toi ! Dit la créature encore plus furieuse_

 _\- Lâche-le, lâche le garçon ou je te jure que je vais te tailler en pièce ! Dit sévèrement Mr Brunner_

 _La créature montra les dents puis elle redescendit suffisament bas pour le jeter par terre sur le dos, lui faisant mal ainsi à l'épaule gauche, Percy recula de quelques pas toujours au sol quand la créature s'approcha un peu de lui en montrant ses dents avant de reprendre de la hauteur puis de s'enfuir par la fenêtre du haut en brisant la vitre en verre. Dès qu'elle partit Percy se releva et s'éloigna de quelques pas;_

 _\- Oh je deviens cinglé ! Il faut que je prennes des vacances ! Dit Percy en bougeant pour se calmer_

 _\- Percy calme toi ! Dit son ami, mais Percy ne l'entendit pas et répéta "Il faut que je prennes des vacances"_

 _\- Percy calme toi, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre lui dit calmement son ami_

 _\- Putain attend ! Est-ce que c'est vraiment arrivé ? Elle c'est changée en cette chose ? Demanda Percy paniqué_

 _\- Une Furie...Dissimulée dans notre lycée j'aurai dû m'en douté, dit Mr Brunner à l'ami de Percy_

 _\- Attendez ! Une Furie ? C'est quoi une furie ? Demanda Percy. Et pourquoi vous avez dit pouvoir la tailler en pièces ? Demanda Percy en désignant du doigt, le fait qu'il était sur un fauteuil roulant_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait de toi ? Demanda Mr Brunner en ignorant les questions de Percy_

 _\- Elle m'a dit quelque chose...Où elle m'accusé d'avoir volé un éclair. Dit Percy la respiration haletante_

 _\- Ils l'ont trouvé ! Dit Mr Brunner à l'ami de Percy, celui-ci eu d'ailleurs une expression inquiète en plus d'une expression qui semblait vouloir dire "on est dans la merde"._

 _\- Il est en danger. Dit Mr Brunner à l'ami de Percy_

 _\- Qui m'a trouvé ? Demanda Percy à Mr Brunner_

 _\- Chut ! Dit Mr Brunner à Percy. Il n'est plus en sécurité ici ! Dit Mr Brunner à l'ami de Percy_

 _\- D'accord où on va l'envoyer ? Demanda l'ami de Percy à Mr Brunner_

 _\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, on va l'envoyer au camp ! Répondit Mr Brunner à l'ami de Percy_

 _\- Quoi quel camp ? Demanda Percy. Hé je suis là devant vous ! Dit Percy son ami le regarda un bref instant avant de se reconcentrer sur Mr Brunner_

 _\- S'ils croient qu'il est le voleur il n'est plus en sûreté nul part ni sur terre, ni au ciel maintenant, chuchota Mr Brunner à l'ami de Percy. Percy prend ceci pour te défendre, dit Mr Brunner à Percy en lui tendant un stylo. C'est une arme d'une grande puissance veille bien sur elle. Ne l'utilise que si tu cours un grave danger, dit à voix basse Mr Brunner et portant une expression sur le visage très sérieuse_

 _Percy prit le stylo en le regardant stupéfait._

 _\- C'est un stylo ! Dit Percy à Mr Brunner. C'est un stylo à bille, répéta Percy_

 _\- Conduis le à sa mère et surtout ne le perd jamais de vue, dit Mr Brunner à son ami en l'attrapant par le pull avant de le lâcher_

 _\- Ok, dit l'ami de Percy à Mr Brunner. Percy suis moi, suis moi vite ! Allez dépêche toi ! Dit l'ami de Percy à celui-ci_

 _\- Mais c'est dingue ça ! C'est un stylo mec ! Que veux-tu que je fasse avec ça ? Dit Percy à son ami, ne voyant le visage très préoccupé de son professeur sur son fauteuil_

 _\- Grouille toi ! Dit l'ami de Percy à celui-ci quand il quittèrent la pièce_

\- Voilà c'est la fin du premier chapitre ! Dit Athéna

\- Envoyer une furie après mon fils non mais ca va pas ? S'écria Poséidon en colère

\- Qui sont les deux prochaines personnes qui liront le prochain chapitre ? Demanda Héra

\- Moi, dirent Artémis et Hermès


	2. Chapitre 2 Percy au Camp des Sang-Mêlé

Lire Percy Jackson le voleur de foudre

* * *

Rappel : Ce qui est écrit en italique c'est ce qui se passe dans le film

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Percy va au Camp des Sang-Mêlé

\- Très bien alors dédidez-vous lequel de vous deux commence, dit Héra à Artémis et Hermès

\- Je commence puis Hermès prendra la suite après, dit Artémis

\- Ca me convient, dit Hermès

* * *

PDV Externe

\- Chapitre 2, lu Artemis. Percy va au Camp des Sang-Mêlé, dit Artémis en lisant le titre. _Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Percy en traversant la route avec son ami_

 _\- Chut ! Dit son ami. Ecoute ne fait confiance à personne compris ? Dit son ami en le regardant. Ne regarde personne ! Contente-toi de marche ! Dit avec urgence son ami en marchant avec ses béquilles._

 _\- Pourquoi Mr Brunner t'a demandé de me surveiller ? Demanda Percy en suivant son ami désormais sur le trottoir_

 _\- Parce que je suis ton protecteur, dit son ami en continuant à marcher._

 _\- Attend, attend, attend ! Mon protecteur ? Tu rigoles là ? Demanda Percy en arrêtant son ami_

 _\- Quoi tu crois qu'à cause de ca, dit son ami en indiquant ses bequilles, je ne peux pas assurer ta sécurité ? Demanda son ami_

 _\- Peut être que tu ne vois pas ce que je vois ! Grover tu as des béquilles ! Lui fit remarquer Percy_

 _\- Ecoute je donnerai ma vie pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien ! Dit son ami Grover_

 _\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Percy_

 _\- Il faut qu'on prévienne ta mère. Allez Percy ! Dit son ami Grover en se remettant à marcher. En avant !_

 _\- Oh c'est pas vrai, murmura Percy en suivant de nouveau Percy_

 _Dès que Percy fut chez lui Percy appela sa mère au même moment où Gaby s'écria._

 _\- Sally ma bière ! Alors que celui-ci jouait aux cartes avec ses amis_

 _\- Ca va je sais ça arrive ! Dit Sally en lui apportant sa bière_

 _\- Maman, maman, écoute il faut qu'on parle d'accord ? Dit Percy angoissé_

 _\- Hé, hé, hé ! Dit Gaby. Tu vois pas qu'elle s'occupe de moi et de mes amis ?_

 _\- Hé, hé ! Tu parles pas comme ça à ma mère espèce de boule de billard puant ! Dit Percy en colère_

 _Gaby se leva aussitôt à ces mots et se précipita vers Percy._

 _\- Non Gaby ! S'écria Sally en essayant de l'arrêter_

 _\- S'il touche qu'à un cheveu de mon fils il est mort ! Dit Poséidon d'une voix glaciale. Il a raison de défendre sa mère, ce type n'a pas à manquer de respect à Sally ! Rajouta-t-il_

 _\- Je suis d'accord avec toi Poséidon ! Ce type n'a aucune manière que ce soit ! Dit Artémis. Maintenant je peux continuer la lecture ? Demanda-t-elle_

 _\- Oui bien sûr excuse-moi continue je te prie ! Dit Poséidon_

 _Gaby attrapa Percy et le plaqua contre le mur._

 _\- Gaby ! S'écria une nouvelle fois Sally en essayant d'écarter Gaby de son fils, et elle réussit un peu mais ce fut suffisant pour que Grover lui écrase fort le pied avec l'une de ses béquilles avant de lui donner un violent coup dans les parties intimes de Gaby avec l'autre béquille et Gaby s'écroula sur le sol_

 _\- Joli coup ! Dit Percy impressionné_

 _\- Je te l'ai dit : je suis ton protecteur ! Dit Grover sérieusement_

 _\- Ouais ! Dit Percy ayant quand même du mal à y croire_

 _\- Sally ! Dit Grover à celle-ci. Percy doit partir maintenant ! Vraiment maintenant !_

 _\- D'accord ! Dit-elle essoufflée_

 _Puis Grover, Sally et Percy quittèrent l'appartement en courant. Sa faisait un moment qu'ils avaient quitté l'appartement et ils étaient actuellement dans la voiture de Sally et on pouvait voir derrière eux sur la route du pont qu'ils empruntaient le coucher du soleil._

 _\- Ecoute qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Percy, alors que Grover assis à l'arrière resta silencieux en étudiant une carte. Parce que je te jure, je n'ai pas volé quoi que ce soit ! Dit Percy_

 _\- Chéri je te crois, je te crois ! Dit Sally d'un ton rassurant_

 _\- Où tu m'emmènes ? C'est quoi ce camp ? Demanda Percy_

 _\- C'est un camp pour les gens vraiment particuliers, comme toi ! Répondit sa mère_

 _\- Des gens particuliers ? Je suis cinglé ou un truc comme ça ? Demanda Percy_

 _\- Non mon chéri, non ! Répondit sa mère. Percy c'est en rapport avec ton père ! Dit sa mère avec douceur_

 _Percy regarda étrangement sa mère à ces mots mais ne commenta pas. Il faisait nuit quand Sally expliqua sa rencontre avec le père de Percy._

 _\- Je venais de finir le lycée, je travaillais dans le New Jersey quand on s'est rencontrés. Ton père était différent de tous les garçons que j'avais vu, il était éblouissant, dit Sally rêveuse_

 _\- Ouais ils sont toujours éblouissant, marmonna Grover à l'arrière en mangeant une pomme_

 _\- On était réellement amoureux, puis tu es arrivé et tout a été parfait ! Dit sa mère avec un doux sourire. Puis il a dû partir ! Dit Sally avec une légère touche de tristesse dans sa voix_

 _\- Et alors il nous a quand même abandonné ! Dit Percy avec une légère trace d'amertume dans la voix_

 _\- Non mon chéri, il a été obligé de partir. Il t'aimait beaucoup ! Dit sa mère avec tendresse_

 _\- Te quitter à sans doute était la chose la plus difficile qu'il est jamais faites, dit sa mère_

\- C'est vrai, dit Poséidon en hochant la tête

\- Nos enfants nous manques tous Poséidon ! Tu n'es pas le seul à ressentir le manque, ne t'inquiète pas ! Dit Aphrodite et tous les dieux et déesses ayant des enfants hochèrent la tête en accord

\- Je peux reprendre la lecture maintenant ? Demanda Artémis

\- Oui vas-y Artémis, dit Hadès en parlant pour la première fois depuis la lecture du livre

 _\- Percy lança un rapide coup d'oeil à sa mère pas très convaincu par ses mots avant de regarder le paysage par la fenêtre, on pouvait voir de son côté un troupeau de vache broutter et du côté de sa mère plein de sapin_. Lu Artémis. _Le troupeau de vache était loin derrière eux quand Percy interrogea sa mère._

 _\- Pourquoi il a été obligé de partir ?_

 _\- Parce qu'il est... , commença Sally en même temps que Grover crié_

 _\- SALLY FAITES GAFFE !_

 _Sally poussa un cri d'effroi quand elle vit une vache atterir à deux mètres du capot de la voiture, elle freina fort et tourna le volant pour l'éviter et la voiture fit un double tonneau quand elle toucha la vache coucher sur le sol de la route, avant de s'écraser avec les quatre roues de la voiture dans les airs._

 _\- Aie ! Dit Percy avec la tête sur le pare-brise, en massant l'une de ses épaules_

 _\- Percy ! Appela sa mère_

 _\- Maman ça va ? Demanda Percy_

 _\- Oui ça va, répondit sa mère_

 _\- Grover tout va bien ? Demanda Percy à son ami_

 _\- Ouais, répondit-il. Est-ce que c'est moi ou il pleut des vaches ? Demanda ensuite Grover_

 _Percy plissa des yeux en direction du troupeau de vache avant d'écarquiller les yeux en grand, quand il vit un très grand monstre courir dans leur direction._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Percy apeuré_

 _\- Sortez vite ! Dit Sally paniquée en tapant des poings et des pieds la porte bloquée_

 _Grover enleva à ce moment-là son pantalon_

 _\- Pourquoi tu enlèves ton pantalon ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Percy stupéfait_

 _\- Mon travail mec, dit Grover_

 _Et l'on vit alors sur ses jambes pleins de poils de couleur beige et au lieu de voir des pieds à la fin de ses jambes il y avait des sabots_

 _\- Oh oh ! Tu es à moitié âne ? Demanda Percy_

\- Non c'est un satyre, dit Arès. Pourquoi on l'avait pas encore deviné on avait pourtant des indices, il n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était son protecteur ! Dit Arès en râlant

\- Tu es le seul à ne pas l'avoir compris Arès, dit Athéna. Après tout il est le fils de Poséidon c'est normal qu'il possède une protection !

Artémis se remis à lire aussitôt pour éviter qu'une dispute éclate entre ces deux-là.

 _\- Je suis à moitié bouc, répondit Grover avant de donner deux puissants coups de sabot sur la vitre qui finit par exploser._

 _Le monstre courait toujours vers à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là où ils se trouvaient._

 _\- Dépêche-toi Grover ! Dit Sally_

 _Grover sortir en quelques secondes de la voiture et les prévint._

 _\- Faites gaffes il y a du verre ! Dit Grover avant de prendre son sac et de le mettre sur le dos. Allez dépêchez-vous sortait de la caisse ! Cette chose ce rapproche ! Dit Grover pressé_

 _\- Attend tu n'as même pas besoin de ces béquilles ? Dit Percy_

 _\- T'inquiète c'est juste pour faire genre ! Suivez-moi ! Dit Grover_

 _Avant de vers la barrière en bois en jetant ses béquilles derrière et en l'enjambant d'un saut puis il les récupéra, Sally et Percy durent monter dessus pour passer de l'autre côté de la barrière en bois avant d'en redescendre et de se remettre à courir._

 _\- Par ici, plus vite ! Courez ! Dit Grover avec Percy et Sally derrière lui_

 _Sally se retourna une ou deux fois pour voir où était le monstre, quand elle vit qu'il était au niveau de la voiture, il grogna puis souleva la voiture avant de la jeter plusieurs mètres plus loin vers l'avant._

 _\- Attention couchez-vous ! Cria Sally quand la voiture que le monstre avez envoyé se dirigea vers eux._

 _Ils furent chanceux, la voiture atterit un ou deux mètres devant leur position avant qu'elle continue à ce déplacer en faisant plusieurs tonneaux avant de s'arrêter définitivement plusieurs centaines de mètres plus loin d'eux._

 _\- Allez on continu ! Dit Grover en se remettant à courir_

 _Ils coururent encore pendant dix minutes quand Grover s'écria "On est arrivés" en se précipitant vers une vieille arche en bois avec sur le dessus marqué en grec ancien de phrases en majuscules, Percy jeta un coup d'oeil à ces phrases et lit quand les lettres bougèrent pour former une phrase "CAMP DES SANG-MELE" Grover et Percy passèrent sans soucis à travers l'arche mais sa mère en fut bloquer, quand Percy attendit le bruit de blocage celui-ci se retourna et demanda._

 _\- Maman qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il inquiet_

 _\- Je ne peux pas aller plus loin ! Lui dit sa mère_

 _\- Allez viens ! Insista Percy en lui prenant le bras et en essayant de la faire passer l'arche_

 _\- Je ne peux plus avancé je ne suis pas comme toi. Lui dit sa mère_

 _\- Ecoute je ne partirai pas sans toi, dit Percy déterminé_

 _\- Tu es obligé, tu dois le faire, dit sa mère avec tristesse avant que la mère du monstre surgit d'un coup et l'attrapa_

 _\- Aaaah ! S'écria Sally. Aarg ! Dit-elle quand le monstre resserra sa main gigantesque sur son corps_

 _Percy regarda sa mère horrifié, alors que le monstre grogna en direction de Percy. Le monstre était gigantesque avec la peau mi-grise, mi-marron avec des cornes sur sa tête et un museau de torreau, et des petits yeux noirs._

\- Un minotaure, dit Poséidon avec incrédulité. L'un de vous à envoyé un minotaure après mon fils et sa mère ! Attendez que je découvre qui l'a fait et ça va chauffé pour la ou les personne(s) concernée(s) ! Dit Poséidon d'une voix plus que glaciale

Tous les dieux et déesses à l'exception des frères de Poséidon frissonnèrent de terreur, priant que ce ne fut pas eux qui enverront le minotaure après le fils de Poséidon et sa mère

\- Continue Artémis, dit Poséidon d'une voix basse et dangereuse

Celle-ci hocha la tête terrifiée et repris la lecture.

 _\- Pose ma mère par terre ! Dit Percy au monstre en repassant l'arche et en s'arrêtant à deux ou trois mètres du monstre avec Grover à deux ou trois pas derrière Percy_

 _\- Percy va t-en ! Tu es en sécurité à l'intérieur de l'enceinte ! Lui dit sa mère_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Demanda Percy_

 _\- Il a dit d'utiliser le stylo, dit rapidement Grover_

 _\- Quoi ? Demanda Percy_

 _\- Le stylo de Brunner clique dessus ! Répondit Grover_

 _Percy sortit le stylo de la poche intérieur de sa veste et cliqua dessus, et celui-ci se transforma aussitôt en épée_

 _\- Ouah ! Dit Percy stupéfait_

 _\- Aaaaah ! Cria Sally dans la main du minotaure et en deux ou trois geste du monstre, la mère de Percy disparue et se transforma en sable._

 _Ce fut suffisant pour Percy qui se précipita vers le monstre et qu'un combat violent commença entre eux deux, le monstre réussit quelques minutes plus tard à envoyer Percy contre un arbre avant de le charger alors qu'il était à terre, Percy se releva aussitôt et attendit que le monstre était proche de lui avant de s'écarter au dernier instant, bloquant ainsi le minotaure pour quelques minutes au moins_.

 _\- Percy, Percy ça va ? Demanda son ami Grover en le rejoignant_

 _Ils regardèrent pendant un instant le monstre avec sa corne bloquer dans l'arbre, celui-ci essaya tant bien que mal de se dégager de l'arbre et quand il réussit, il recula de quelques pas avant de s'écrouler en arrière. Percy regarda le morceau de corne puis le monstre avec son épée à deux pas du monstre avant de se précipiter vers la corne, au même moment où le monstre se relevait._

 _\- Percy derrière toi ! Cria Grover_

 _Percy regarda le monstre grognant et alors que le monstre commença à charger, Percy décrocha finalement la corne du monstre avant de le poignarder avec, dans la poitrine quand celui-ci approcha puis il retira aussitôt la corne de la poitrine du monstre quand celui-ci s'écroula sans vie sur le sol._

 _\- Percy ça va ? Demanda Grover à son ami qui lâcha finalement la corne du minotaure_

 _\- Je me sens pas très bien ! Dit Percy dans un murmure_

 _\- Percy ! Dit son ami Grover avant que Percy ne recule quelques pas en arrière avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de Grover_. Lu Artémis

\- Eh bien ton fils est plutôt doué Poséidon, dit Arès. Son premier monstre, son premier combat et une belle victoire sur une créature qui fait trois fois sa taille au moins, rajouta-t-il en complimentant le fils de Poséidon

\- Merci du compliment Arès, dit Poséidon un peu plus calme maintenant

\- Bon maintenant Hermès c'est à toi de lire la suite, je crois qu'on est à la moitié du chapitre maintenant, dit Artémis en tendant le livre à Hermès

\- Très bien, je continue alors ! Dit Hermès en prenant le livre.

 _\- Il faisait jour et on se trouvait actuellement dans une grande salle qui ressembler à une infirmerie_ , lu Hermès. _En se dirigeant vers le fond de la salle on pouvait voir le jeune Percy allongeait sur un lit, endormit quand celui-ci montra des signes de réveille, et quand il fut réveillé son ami Grover lui parla, celui-ci se trouvait au niveau des pieds de son ami debout et souriant._

 _\- Percy je suis sacrément content que tu sois en vie ! Dit son ami Grover en portant une armure de couleur marron sur le torse et avec un poignard accroché dessus_

 _\- Aie ! Dit Percy en se massant légèrement l'épaule et en se redressant, avant de regarder autour de lui. Où suis-je ? C'est quoi cet endroit ? Demanda ensuite Percy_

 _\- L'infirmerie, répondit Grover. Et tu es resté inconscient trois jours._

 _\- Trois jours ? Répéta Percy incrédule_

 _Grover aquiesça en réponse._

 _\- Alors Percy de quoi tu te souviens ? Demanda Grover mal à l'aise_

 _\- D'une sorte d'un rêve vraiment dingue, dit Percy en se passant la main sur le visage. Je sais il y avait un monstre, ma mère était là et puis toi tu étais là aussi mais tu étais une sorte d'hybride moitié bouc, moitié humain. Waouh ! Dit Percy en voyant les sabots de Grover_

 _\- Ouais, dit Grover. Le mot politiquement correct c'est satyre ! Lui dit Grover en jetant un coup d'oeil à ses sabots_

 _\- Non, non, non ! Dit Percy en réalisant. Tout ça était réel ? Ma mère est morte ? Demanda Percy en asseyant sur le côté du lit et en regardant Grover_

 _\- Je suis désolé Percy. J'essaie du mieux que je peux. Mais à vrai dire je ne suis qu'un apprenti protecteur. Je n'ai pas encore mes cornes ! Lui dit Grover d'une voix triste. Tout est de ma faute. C'était mon boulot de vous protéger tous les deux. Rajouta-t-il_

 _Percy lui tapa sur le bras en guise de réconfort puis ils sortirent tous les deux de l'infirmerie et Grover décida de faire visiter le camp à Percy._

 _\- Et voilà, dit Grover en sortant de l'infirmerie avec Percy. Ceci est le Camp des Sang-Mêlé_

 _\- Et "mêlé" sa veut dire quoi ? Demanda Percy en voyant deux personnes amener une autre personne à l'infirmerie sur un brancard tandis que d'autres travaillaient avec des épées ou des arcs et des flèches_

 _\- Je crois que tu le sais, répondit Grover amusé. Mêlé sa signifie moitié mortel et moitié dieu_

 _\- Prêts ? Dit une voix masculine adulte à quelques pas d'eux. Tirez ! Dit-il ensuite_

 _\- Oh faites attention avec vos flèches. Un nouveau venu, dit Grover en désignant Percy. Bonjour !_

 _Percy et Grover passèrent devant le groupe d'archer et ils étaient presque à la fin du groupe d'archer quand Grover repris la parole._

 _\- Ecoute tu te souviens du cours sur les dieux et les déesses de la Grèce, dit Grover en évitant l'arc et la flèche du dernier archer qui c'était mis en position pour tirer comme le reste de son groupe. Et bien ce ne sont pas que des légendes. Rappel toi de ce que Mr Brunner a dit, que parfois ils descendent sur la terre et qu'ils tombent amoureux de mortelles... Et quand suite ils ont des gamins, dit Grover en regardant Percy de la tête au pied_

 _\- Tu te fous de moi ? Dit Percy en le regardant comme si Grover était fou_

 _\- Je me fous pas de toi. Ouaip t'es un demi-dieu ! Percy Jackson est un vrai demi-dieu ! Dit Grover en faisant un petit saut de joie à la fin de sa phrase en riant. Mais ne t'en fait pas tu n'es pas le seul. Il y en a des centaines dans le monde ! Certains vivent des vies normales. Et certains -dont je ne peux pas te divulger les noms- sont très célèbres. Aussi célèbre que le locataire de la maison blanche. Dit Grover en donnant une tape amicale sur le torse de Percy. Tu vois mec, c'est ici dans cet endroit que tu vas apprendre à maîtriser tes pouvoirs, lui dit Grover et Percy regarda tout autour de lui pour voir des personnes s'entraîner de différentes façons. Tu apprendras à devenir un meneur, un guerrier et un héros._

 _A quelques pas d'eux sur le côté de nombreux demi-dieu s'entraînaient en faisait des exercices d'agilité et de bonne réception de saut acrobatique élevé._

 _\- Je crois que tu t'es trompé de personne. Je suis pas un héros, je suis un loser. Je suis un enfant dyslexique et hyperactif, dit Percy_

 _\- Voilà ton talent le plus précieux. Quand tu essayes de lire les mots s'envolent de la page c'est ça ? C'est parce que ton cerveau est cablé pour le grec ancien pas pour d'autres langues, lui dit Grover_

 _\- T'as raison, lui dit Percy en réalisant. Par exemple au musée j'arrivais à tout lire !_

 _\- Ouais, murmura Grover. Et ton hyperactivité hein?_

 _Percy fronça les soucils à ce mot, le regardant incertain._

 _\- Tu es impulsif Percy. Tu ne tiens pas en place. Dit Grover en tournant autour de lui et en lui donnant une tape sur le dos. Ceux sont tes instincs naturels de combattant. Ils t'ont sauvé dans ton combat. Lui expliqua Grover. Ecoute ce n'est pas un minable loser qui peut vaincre un minotaure. Ton sang est spécial. C'est le sang d'un dieu, lui dit Grover_

 _\- Ca fait beaucoup à digérer, lui dit Percy ayant encore du mal à y croire avant de continuer à marcher à travers le camp_

 _\- Ouais beaucoup ! Dit Grover avant de le rejoindre_

 _Ils marchèrent encore un moment avant d'arriver dans une sorte de prairie où de nombreux demi-dieu s'entraînaient à l'épée soit sur des mannequins qui tournaient et qui avaient plusieurs batons à différents endroits soit avec d'autres demi-dieux_

 _\- C'est ici que tu t'entraîneras le plus en combats, lui dit Grover_

 _Percy regarda tout le terrain quand ses yeux fut captivé par une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns roux qui combattait seule quatre autres demi-dieux, tous ces gestes étaient grâcieux et sans gestes superflues, le combat se termina rapidement avec elle étant la gagnante et tous les autres K.O sauf le dernier qu'elle menaçait de son épée, avec celle-ci au niveau du cou de son adversaire._

\- Oh y aurait-il de la romance dans l'air ? Demanda Aphrodite heureuse. Je pourrai sans doute les aider à ce déclarer l'un à l'autre bientôt. J'ai seulement besoin du nom de cette jeune fille

\- Laisse mon fils et cette pauvre fille tranquille Aphrodite, dit Poséidon. De plus dois-je te rappeler que ce livre raconte les éléments du futur qui ne se produiront que dans deux ans ? Et que par conséquent ils ne se connaissent pas encore et qu'ils ne se sont jamais vus ? Rajouta Poséidon

A ses mots Aphrodite se tut et bouda.

\- Hermès je t'en prie continue, s'il te plaît, dit Poséidon

Hermès hocha la tête avant de reprendre la lecture.

 _\- Comment elle s'appelle ? Demanda Percy à Grover en ne quittant jamais la jeune fille des yeux_

 _Grover eu un rire jaune à ces mots._

 _\- Laisse tomber, elle t'écrasera comme un moustique ! Lui dit Grover_

 _Percy le regarda une seconde avant de regarder à nouveau la jeune fille._

 _\- Comment elle s'appelle ? Demanda à nouveau Percy_

 _\- Annabeth. La fille d'Athéna, déesse de la sagesse._

 _Dès que Grover eu finit sa phrase Annabeth regarda dans la direction de Percy et le regarda intensément avec ses beaux yeux bleus avant de faire dégager une mèche de cheveux sur son visage d'un simple geste de la tête sans jamais quitter Percy des yeux._

 _\- Hé ! On reste en mouvement ! On reste en mouvement ! Lui dit Grover en prenant par le bras quand il vit que Percy était perdu dans les beaux yeux Annabeth_

\- Aaah ! S'écria Aphrodite toute excitée. C'est génial deux enfants tombant amoureux l'un de l'autre alors que leurs parents se détestent. C'est encore mieux que du temps où Roméo et Juliette se sont aimés et ont vécu !

Toute la salle éclata de rire à ces mots sauf Poséidon et Athéna qui s'écrièrent en même temps.

\- Jamais mon fils/ma fille ne sortira avec l'enfant de mon ennemi(e) si j'ai mon mot à dire !

Et cela fit redoubler les rires des autres quand Poséidon et Athéna dirent la même chose au même moment.

\- Bon continuons la lecture, dit Hermès une fois qu'ils calmèrent tous leur fou rire

 _\- Puis Grover amena Percy vers une crique_ , lu Hermès.

\- J'en reviens pas, dit Percy en suivant Grover

\- Viens il y a quelqu'un que je veux te montrer, dit Grover en se rapprochant le plus possible de la crique avant de s'arrêter

 _\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ? Demanda Percy_

 _Grover pointa alors du doigt un troupeau de créature à demi-humaine et à demi-animal. Ils étaient cinq. Percy les regarda stupéfait_

 _\- Oh waouh ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ces choses ? Dit Percy à voix basse_

 _\- Ce sont des centaures, dit Grover alors que le centaure de tête se séparait du reste des centaures et se dirigea vers le bas de la crique où se trouvait Grover et Percy_

 _\- Attends une minute ! Dit Percy. C'est Mr Brunner ? Demanda-t-il ensuite_

 _\- Allez viens vite ! Dit Grover en descendant la petite pente de la crique en glissant légèrement arrivé en bas, et Percy le suivit sans glisser une fois arrivé en bas._

 _\- Mr Brunner ? Dit Percy heureux de le revoir_

 _\- Dans mon monde on m'appelle Chiron, dit le centaure. Tu es rétabli ? Demanda-t-il ensuite à Percy_

 _\- Si moi je suis rétabli ? Dit Percy. Vous n'êtes pas, dit Percy à court de mot. Vous n'êtes pas sur un fauteuil roulant. Vous avez... Dit Percy en le désigant de la tête aux pieds_

 _Chiron rit_

 _\- Oui j'ai pris un remède de cheval, dit Chiron amusé. Toutes mes excuses pour t'avoir caché ma vrai nature mais je devais garder un oeil sur toi, expliqua Chiron. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. Viens. Rajouta-t-il ensuite_

 _Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le camp où se trouvait les cabines avant de s'arrêter au niveau de l'une d'entres elles, qui possédait un drapeau de chaque côté de la porte avec un trident_

 _\- Hé Grover ! S'écrièrent plusieurs filles en maillots de bains. Salut Grover ! Alors tu viens ? Dirent-elles en coeur_

 _Grover regarda en direction des filles qui l'avaient interpellé._

 _\- Oh les filles d'Aphrodite ! Dit Grover en extase. Bon d'accord vous deux vous avez des tas de choses à vous raconter. Dit Grover en ne quittant jamais les filles des yeux et en tapotant Percy sur l'épaule. Leur mère est la déesse de l'amour, tu sais où ça mène, dit Grover à Percy. Mes bébés ! Dit Grover aux filles avant de se diriger vers elles et de sauter de joie quand il fut proche d'elles et les filles lui sourirent heureuses de le revoir_

 _\- Les satyres, dit Chiron à moitié amusé et à moitié avec tendresse_

 _\- C'est quoi cet endroit ? Demanda Percy à Chiron en désignant la cabine_

 _\- Bienvenue à la maison ! Dit Chiron. Ton père a construit ceci pour toi. Expliqua Chiron_

 _Percy se dirigea alors vers l'intérieur de la cabine et une fois à l'intérieur il se figea net en regardant toute la pièce._

 _\- Wouah ! Dit Percy stupéfait avant de posé son sac par terre dans un coin puis de se diriger vers une télescope. Tout ce qui est ici, est à moi ? Demanda ensuite Percy à Chiron en le regardant_

 _Celui-ci acquiesça de la tête et ouvrit largement les bras l'air de dire "bien sur à qui d'autres ?". Percy continua à regarder les objets avant de s'arrêter devant un trident qui était debout sur une colonne il le prit et le souleva avant de le tourner en continuant de l'admirer et en marchant un peu avec._

 _\- Ca pèse lourd se truc là ! Dit Percy en posant le bout du trident sur le sol et en continuant à regarder l'objet avant d'avoir l'air pensif._

 _Puis il regarda le symbole du trident sur une colonne puis regarda le lac devant lui, puis regarda à nouveau le trident de couleur marron qu'il tenait dans sa main avant qu'un air de compréhension s'afficha sur son visage._

 _\- Mon père est Poséidon. Dit Percy_

 _\- Le dieu des océans, rajouta Chiron_

 _\- Pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit ? Demanda Percy en se retournant pour faire face à Chiron à quelques mètres derrière lui_

 _\- C'était pour ta sécurité, dit Chiron alors que Percy posa le trident sur une autre colonne de sa cabine. Il est extrêmement rare que l'un des trois grands dieux engendre un enfant. Tu es très puissant. Tu es une menace. Expliqua Chiron_

 _\- Une menace ? Dit Percy à moitié amusé du ridicule le l'affirmation de Chiron. Qui est-ce que je menace ? Demanda-t-il ensuite à Chiron_

 _\- Les frères de Poséidon : Zeus et Hadès, dit Chiron. C'est pour ça que ta mère a épousé ton beau-père. Parce que sa puanteur masquait l'odeur de ton sang et te protégeait de toute chose ou de toute personne que les dieux enverraient pour te tuer, expliqua Chiron_

 _\- Ma mère a supporté ce sale type pour me préserver ? Dit Percy en ayant du mal à croire à tous ce que Chrion venait lui expliquer jusqu'à maintenant._

 _Chiron aquiesça en silence en le regardant._

 _\- Si seulement j'avais su, dit tristement Percy. Elle a sacrifié tellement de choses pour moi, rajouta ensuite Percy. Maintenant elle est morte. Dit-il ensuite amèrement avant se s'éloigner en tournant le dos à Chiron_

 _Chiron eu un regard vague et une expression à la fois préoccupé et incertain à cette phrase avant de rejoindre Percy sur le quai flotttant sur l'eau en bois._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que je fabrique ici ? Demanda Percy en haussant les épaules à Chiron_

 _\- Tu es ici car tu es en danger. Tout le monde croient que tu es le voleur de foudre. Expliqua Chiron_

 _\- Ecouté, je ne l'ai pas volée. Dit Percy las de tout ça en se retournant à moitié vers Chiron_

 _Chiron le rejoignit et se mit face à Percy._

 _\- L'éclair de Zeus est l'arme la plus puissante qui n'est jamais été créée. S'il n'est rendu lors du solstice d'été dans 10 jours ce sera la guerre. Expliqua Chiron à Percy_

 _\- Ca c'est votre problème d'accord ? Il s'agit de votre monde pas du mien. Dit Percy en colère en se détournant de lui_

 _\- Il s'agit de tous les monde ! Répliqua Chiron. Les dieux de l'Olympe seraient obligés de choisir leurs camps, la terre deviendrait un champ de bataille, des volcans en éruptions, des tremblements de terres, de violents incendies. La fin de la vie tel que tu la connais, expliqua anxieusement Chiron à Percy_

 _A ses mots Percy retourna pour faire de nouveau face à Chiron et le regarda._

 _\- Quest-ce qu'on peut faire ? Demanda alors Percy à Chiron_

 _\- Je veux t'emmener sur l'Olympe, et convaincre Zeus de ton innocence. Quelqu'un se sert de toi pour déclencher une guerre. Dit gravement Chiron_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Allons-y maintenant ! Dit Percy_

 _\- Ton intrépidité est fort louable, mais à l'extérieur de cette enceinte, tu serais en danger à tout instant. Lui dit Chiron. La Furie et le Minotaure n'était qu'un début. Avant toute chose il te faut t'entraîner, lui dit Chiron en lui tapotant le dos de l'épaule et en lui souriant._

 _Quelques instants plus tard Grover et Percy se trouvaient sur le terrain d'entraînement portant tous les deux des armures_

 _\- C'est toujours un jeu marrant à regarder, Dit Grover à Percy alors qu'ils passaient devant des demi-dieux et déesses qui s'entraînaient à l'épée_

 _\- Comment t'arrive à porter cette armure elle pèse plus lourde que moi ? Demanda Percy à Grover_

 _\- Crois moi porte la sinon tu te feras tuer, lui dit Grover en se retournant pour lui faire face et continua à marcher à reculons en riant, avant de se détourner à nouveau et de marcher correctement_

 _\- Sinon quoi ? Dit Percy. Sinon quoi ? Répéta Percy inquiet_

 _\- Demi-dieux ! Guerriers ! Rassemblement ! Dit Chiron d'une voix haute et clair_

 _En quelques secondes tous les demi-dieux et demi-déesses se mettaient de chaque côté de Chiron, portant des armures et tous des casques avec des plumes de couleurs différentes du côté droit de Chiron les Héros portaient des casques avec des plumes bleus et ceux sur le côté gauche de Chiron portaient des casques avec des plumes rouges._

 _\- Pressons, pressons ! Dit Chiron. Dylan et Pâris arrêtez de traînasser. Ajouta-t-il aux deux concernés._

 _Percy du côté des bleus regarda l'autre camp et plus précisément Annabeth qui le regarda en retour avant que Chiron interpelle celui-ci_

 _\- Percy viens près de moi, dit Chiron à Percy._

 _Percy le rejoignit un peu angoissé et se tient à côté de lui._

 _\- Voici... Le jeune Percy Jackson. Il aura besoin d'une équipe, dit Chiron avec sa main sur l'épaule de Percy_

 _L'équipe rouge regarda Percy de façon amusé pour la plupart d'entre eux tandis que le reste avait une expression neutre._

 _\- On va le prendre, dit une voix masculine_

 _L'équipe bleu se retourna pour voir qui avait parlé avant de laisser passé le jeune homme qui avait parlé pour arriver au niveau de Percy et Chiron._

 _\- Je suis Luke. Fils d'Hermès et chef d'équipe. Pas nécessairement dans cet ordre. Dit Luke avec un sourire amusé. Où est ton casque ? Demanda-t-il ensuite à Percy_

 _\- Personne ne m'en a donné, dit Percy à Luke_

 _\- Aah ! Chiron vous avez toujours votre fauteuil roulant ? Ce garçon en aura besoin, lui dit Luke_

 _Chiron hocha la tête en accord avec lui._

 _\- Je crois que tu es foutu mec, dit Luke amusé à Percy et Percy le regarda inquiet. Je te taquine c'est tout. Souris ça te fera bien bien. Lui dit Luke_

 _Et Percy se détendit un peu._

 _\- Quelqu'un à un casque pour lui ? Passez le lui s'il vous plaît. Dit Luke à ses coéquipiers_

 _Quelqu'un vers l'arrière fit transmettre un casque jusqu'à Luke pour qu'il le donne à Percy avec les plumes de couleurs bleus_

 _\- Et voilà ! Essaye le. Ca te protègera et c'est ce que nous ferons aussi. Bienvenue chez les soldats bleus mon ami ! Lui dit Luke en lui tendant la main que Percy serra avec un petit sourire_

 _\- Parfait ! Tout le monde en place pour le Jeu de l'étendard ! Dit Chiron d'une voix haute et clair, alors que Annabeth regarda Percy en lui faisant un petit sourire. La première équipe qui prend l'étandard de l'équipe ennemie à gagner ! Rompez !_

 _Annabeth regarda une dernière fois Percy avant de suivre son équipe (les rouges)._

 _Les demi-dieux étaient tous à des côtés opposés de la forêt quand un membre de l'équipe rouge prit la parole._

 _\- Prêts ? Prêts ? Partez ! S'écria-t-il avant de se mettre à courir en direction de l'équipe adverse._

 _Toute l'équipe des rouges partis comme un seul homme dans un cri de guerre et les bleus en firent autant quand ils se rencontrèrent tous à mi-chemin et se battirent avec leurs épées violemments quand Luke s'écria._

 _\- Percy je sais où est leur étandard suis moi ! Lui dit Luke en prenant un chemin dégagé des combats et Percy le courant et ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux du champ de bataille, Percy continua à courir en regardant de temps en temps derrière lui où la bataille était féroce entre les deux camps._

 _\- Garde les yeux ouverts et ne te fait pas tuer ! Lui dit Luke en continuant à courir de lui_

 _Quand soudain un membre de l'équipe rouge surgit d'un coup de Percy et l'attaqua Percy l'esquiva sans mal en se baissant et descendit une pente glissante rapidement alors que Luke un peu plus haut se débarrassa sans mal de deux de ses adversaires. A un moment donné Percy tomba sur le sol et un autre adversaire se précipita vers lui épée à la verticale Percy l'esquiva en roulant sur le côté et l'épée se planta sur le sol, son adversaire retira son épée et tenta de nouveau d'attaquer Percy mais celui-ci arrêta l'attaque et d'un puissant coup de pied sur le torse de son adversaire celui-ci tomba sur le sol._

 _Percy se releva vite et Luke le rejoignit en courant._

 _\- J'arrive mon vieux, j'arrive ! Lui dit Luke. Les fils d'Arès ! Fait attention ! Lui dit Luke quand ceux-ci surgirent brusquement de différents côtés et du haut d'un arbre pour l'un d'eux. Ca c'est une épée ! Dit Luke quand il éloigna rapidement Percy de l'un des fils d'Arès_

 _Percy et Luke firent deux cercles toujours dos à dos en faisant face à leurs quatre adversaires._

 _\- Vous prenez la vie au camp bien trop au sérieux ! Dit Percy à personne en particulier_

 _\- A l'attaque. Dit soudainement Luke et les fils Arès se jetèrent sur eux à ces mots_

 _Percy et Luke se battirent tous deux contre deux adversaires en même temps et Percy sembla dépasser par le combat mais il s'en sortit quand même, même si à un moment donné Luke dû éloigner l'un des fils d'Arès de Percy quand Percy ne le vit pas se diriger vers lui. Luke fit tomber l'un de ses deux adversaires sur le sol alors que Percy venait de finir d'assomer ses deux adversaires qui étaient maintenant inconscients sur le sol_

 _\- Percy ! Percy ! L'appella Luke alors qu'il combattait son dernier adversaire et le bloqua l'empêchant de bouger puis il regarda Percy. Tire-toi d'ici et va chercher leur étandard ! Lui dit Luke_

 _\- Ouais comment je fais ? Demanda Percy en courant et en le regardant avant de tomber sur le sol et se relever pour courir jusqu'à atterir devant une rivière._

 _Une fois devant la rivière il se débarassa de son casque et s'agenouilla sur le sol et posa son casque à côté de lui, il mit ensuite ses mains dans l'eau dans l'intention de boire quand en relevant la tête il vit l'étendard de l'équipe adverse de l'autre côté de la rivière, et il le regarda abasourdi._

 _\- Non ! Dit Percy stupéfait en ramassant son épée et en traversant la rivière pour rejoindre l'étendard de l'équipe adverse_

 _Il le toucha n'en croyant pas ses yeux._

 _\- J'ai gagné ! Dit-il stupéfait quand un bruit le fit s'écarter de l'étendard et regarda dans la direction d'où venais le bruit pour voir Annabeth._

 _\- Tu croyais vraiment que ce serait aussi facile ? Lui demanda Annabeth avant de se débarasser de son casque, qu'elle jeta par terre. Ma mère est la déesse de la sagesse et de la stratégie guerrière. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Lui demanda Annabeth en ne cessant jamais de se rapprocher de lui, alors que Percy recula. Je gagne toujours._

 _\- Et je perds toujours. Peut être qu'on a tort tout les deux ? Lui dit Percy_

 _Annabeth n'apprécia pas ces mots et l'attaqua vivement lui faisant une coupure au niveau de sa main et de sa joue droite. Chiron et Grover arrivèrent à se moment-là et les regardèrent. Le combat débuta alors entre eux tandis que les deux équipes commencèrent à se rassembler à plusieurs centaines de mètres des deux côtés de l'étendard et les regardèrent._

 _\- Chiron on devrait intervenir, lui dit Grover inquiet. Elle va le tuer ce garçon_

 _\- J'espère que tu plaisante. Lui dit Chiron. C'est le meilleur moment._

 _Pendant le combat continuait entre Percy et Annabeth et celle-ci sembla dominer le combat entre eux et elle fit deux nouvelles coupures à Percy au niveau de son bras et de sa jambe droite. Quand elle lui fit sa nouvelle coupure au niveau de sa jambe Percy tomba à genou et Annabeth le regarda et lui dit._

 _\- Relève toi et bat-toi ! Héros !_

 _Percy la regarda un instant avant de se relever et de l'attaquer elle esquiva son attaque et en deux mouvements très rapide elle réussit à le faire tomber par terre alors que son équipe l'acclamait, elle se dirigea alors vers son équipe le regarda une dernière fois puis elle se mêla au groupe, alors que Percy sur le sol senti des douleurs à différentes partis de son corps._

 _\- Allez Percy ! Allez Percy ! Murmura Grover qui le regardait de loin._

 _Annabeth le regarda alors entourée de son équipe son visage exprimant clairement sa joie d'avoir gagné._

 _\- Va vers l'eau, dit alors une voix masculine et adulte dans sa tête_

 _Percy bougea difficilement ses membres endoloris jusqu'à la rivière avec son épée à la main et une fois au niveau de la rivière il l'entendit s'exprimer._

 _\- L'eau te donnera la force, s'exprima de nouveau la voix masculine dans sa tête_

 _Il avança difficilement sa main libre jusqu'à la rivière alors que tous le regardaient certains avec joie, d'autres avec impatience et d'autres avec incompréhensions, alors que l'eau circula dans tout son corps et guérirent toutes ses blessures et lui redonnèrent toute son énergie. Il se releva stupéfait de voir toutes ses blessures guéries et avec toute son énergie et plus la moindre trace de douleur dans son corps. Annabeth le regarda stupéfaite tandis que le reste de son équipe regarda Percy avec inquiétude, Percy les regarda instant en souriant avant de se diriger vers eux déterminé alors qu'à ce moment même Luke rejoignit l'endroit où se trouvait Percy à plusieurs centaines de mètres devant lui mélangé parmi tous les autres demi-dieux et certains de ses coéquipiers le rejoignirent et resta derrière lui, et on entendit alors clairement quelqu'un dire "Non attendez ce n'est pas fini"._

 _Percy affronta alors très rapidement quatre adversaires à la suite l'un de l'autre et les battit sans souci et aucun d'entre eux ne put se relever bien qu'ils étaient tous vivants, Luke eut un sourire satisfait en voyant cela, et Chiron éclata de rire quand il vit avec quelle faciliter Percy mit ses adversaires au sol et Grover à côté de lui était heureux et soulager pour son ami. Un autre adversaire se dirigea vers lui en criant mais Percy le battit en deux mouvements et comme les autres celui-ci fut sur le sol et ne s'en releva pas, puis Annabeth se dirigea vers lui mais Percy l'arrêta en pointant son épée vers la gorge de celle-ci, elle se stoppa puis elle recula et l'attaqua s'ensuivit pendant de nombreuses secondes un combat intense où chacun d'entre eux attaqua, esquiva et bloqua l'attaque de l'autre quand en un mouvement fluide et rapide Percy réussit à ce qu'Annabeth perde son épée qui fut dans la main libre de Percy et il la bloqua empêchant toute sortie avec son épée au niveau de la gorge d'Annabeth et l'épée de celle-ci derrière elle au niveau de sa nuque._

 _Annabeth le regarda haletante et avec un regard terrifié avant de le regarder de façon appréciatrice puis Percy éloigna son bras de son dos ou plutôt de sa nuque et éloigna sa propre épée de sa gorge avant de lui rendre son épée qu'Annabeth récupéra sans un mot puis Percy fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers l'étendard et l'équipe rouge s'éloigna de lui quand il s'approcha d'eux, seuls deux d'entre eux refusèrent de bouger mais quand Percy dirigea son épée vers eux ils s'écartèrent pour le laisser prendre l'étendard, Percy sourit puis il planta son épée sur le sol avant de prendre l'étendard et de le soulever, provoquant l'explosion de joie de ses coéquipiers et qui en énerva certains chez les rouges, Luke le héla alors en lui faisant un sourire heureux et il entendit son ami Grover lui dire plusieurs mètres derrière lui "Ouais bien joué Percy !"_

\- Ton fils deviendra sans doute un guerrier redoutable après quelques années de formations Poséidon, dit Arès

\- Surement Arès, enfin s'il survit jusque là, dit Poséidon. Tu sais combien nos enfants on une vie courte à cause de se qu'ils sont, rajouta-t-il ensuite d'une voix triste

\- En effet, dit faiblement Arès

\- Continue donc Hermès, dit Poséidon

 _Le soir venu le camp était en fête et tous les demi-dieux trainaient ensemble,_ lu Hermès en reprenant la lecture

 _\- Excusez-moi, excusez-moi, mesdames et messieurs. Le fils de Poséidon va passer. Un héros va passer. Hé pas de regard de travers. Dit Grover à un demi-dieux qui les regardait de travers._

 _\- Vas-y demande lui, dit une voix féminine à côté de Percy_

 _\- Euh... Hey Percy, dit une jeune fille aux cheveux roux et raide. On donne une réception chez nous tout à l'heure, commença t-elle à dire_

 _\- Et on serait vraiment ravi que tu viennes, termina son amie blonde à côté d'elle_

 _\- Ce sera avec plaisir, dit Percy. Ce sera génial, rajouta Percy aux trois filles devant lui_

 _\- Ce sera génial/magnifique, dit les trois jeunes filles en même temps heureuses_

 _\- J'aimerai venir aussi à cette soirée, dit Grover en s'incrustant dans la conversation. Merci de m'avoir invité les filles, rajouta Grover un peu ironique_

 _Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire_

 _\- Cassez-vous, les nymphes ! S'exclama une voix féminine que Percy reconnu et qui les rejoignit en jetant un sale regard aux trois filles_

\- Oouuh, il y a de la jalousie et de la possessivité dans l'air, dit Aphrodite. C'est trop chou !

\- Ma fille ne tombera pas amoureuse de ce Percy ! Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire en tout cas ! Dit sèchement Athéna

\- Ca suffit Athéna, ce livre et le suivant que l'on lira plus tard concerne le futur donc cela ne s'est pas encore produit et même si cela se produit, tu n'as pas à te mêler de qui ta fille tombera amoureuse ! Déclara Zeus. C'est valable pour toi aussi Poséidon, donc cessez de vous disputer tous les deux à ce sujet merci ! Vous nous donnez mal à la tête ! Rajouta-t-il

\- Continue de lire Hermes, déclara Hadès

\- Bien je continus alors, dit Hermes en reprenant la lecture

 _\- Attendez ne partez pas les filles ! Dit Grover. Je suis disponible ! Rajouta Grover_

 _Et les filles partirent quand Annabeth arriva au côté de Percy_

 _\- Non, non attendez ! C'est à quelle heure votre soirée ? Demanda Grover en les suivants_

 _\- Tu te sens comme un héros ? Demanda Annabeth à Percy en se servant à boire_

 _\- Plutôt comme un mutant. Répond Percy en se servant lui aussi à boire. Il va pas me pousser une queue de poisson et des nageoires j'espère ? Rajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire à son adresse_

 _\- Il y a peu de chance ! Répond Annabeth en lui souriant également. Mais un égo surdimensionné, ce n'est pas impossible ! Rajouta-t-elle_

 _Percy la regarda mi-surpris, mi-perdu puis il ouvrit la bouche l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose puis la referma avant de faire demi-tour et de commençer à marcher avec Annabeth à ses côtés._

 _\- Tu sais tu aurais pu me tuer là-bas. J'aurai pu mourir si j'avais été normal, lui dit Percy_

 _\- Mais tu l'es pas, lui répond Annabeth d'une voix neutre_

 _Percy plissa les yeux dans l'incompréhension du comportement d'Annabeth avant de prendre la parole_

 _\- J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup, lui fit-il remarquer alors qu'ils continuaient à marcher en évitant les autres demi-dieux qui étaient regroupés entre eux et discutaient en souriants_

 _\- C'est possible. Dit Annabeth. Je veux dire nos parents se détestent. Rajouta Annabeth_

 _\- Attends. C'est vrai ? Demanda Percy surpris_

 _Elle fit un bruit d'acquiescement avant de prendre la parole_

 _\- Il est clair que j'ai des sentiments forts à ton égard mais je n'ai pas encore décidé s'ils étaient positifs ou négatifs voilà tout, lui dit Annabeth en s'arrêtant de marcher et Percy fit de même_

 _\- Eh bien tiens-moi au courant dès que tu sauras, lui dit Percy d'une voix légère avec un léger sourire sur son visage_

 _\- Tu seras le premier à le savoir, lui répond Annabeth en le regardant intensément_

 _Puis ils burent tous deux dans leurs verres avant d'être surpris par un bruit brusque venant de quelques mètres à côté d'eux et provenant du feu. Celui-ci grandi brusquement jusqu'à en devenir gigantesque plusieurs demi-dieux sortirent leurs épées et remontèrent leurs boucliers et au bout de quelques secondes le feu prit l'apparence d'un homme adulte gigantesque, avec des ailes de chauves-souris de taille énorme dans son dos et des cheveux raides plaqués vers l'arrière de son crâne, son corps de couleur or et rouge, on pouvait voir ses côtes de couleur or et entre eux on voyait du rouge. On pouvait pratiquement voir toutes ses veines de couleurs or sur son corps et visiblement cet homme cherchait quelqu'un dans le camp, car celui-ci regardait à droite et à gauche._ Finit de lire Hermès. C'est la fin du chapitre !

\- Hadès puis-je savoir ce que vous faite au camp ? Demanda Poséidon

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Demanda celui-ci à son frère. Comme l'a dit Zeus tout à l'heure ce livre parle d'éléments venus du futur, rajouta-t-il

\- Mouais, dit Poséidon pas très convaincu. Qui lira ensuite ? Demanda-t-il ensuite aux autres

\- Je le lirai ensuite, dit Demeter

\- Moi de même, dit Arès

\- Très bien qui commence ? Demanda Zeus

\- Honneur au dame, dit Arès

Hermes passa alors le livre à Demeter qui prit le livre et lu le chapitre.


End file.
